


Грезы

by NewBeginnings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dreamsharing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era, Post-Canon, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Реален ли он?(Соулмейт!AU, в котором родственные души незадолго до первой встречи начинают видеть друг друга во снах)





	Грезы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды соулмейтов, бета Mycroft Arthur Holmes.  
> Таймлайн: после пятого сезона, приближено к современности.

Сны начинаются в летнюю ночь. Мерлин долго ворочается, томясь от духоты, поправляет подушку, ловит себя на чувстве, что падает, но засыпает еще до рассвета, в темноте. И видит тоже темноту. Живую, дышащую, из которой к нему что-то взывает. Он пытается двигаться вперед и понимает: он под водой, на большой глубине, и не только не может вздохнуть — даже пошевелится не вполне способен.

Когда он открывает глаза, раннее солнце бьет прямо в окно, а на улице орет кошка. Мерлин приподнимается и задергивает штору, переворачивается на другой бок и снова проваливается в полудрем.

Сон не возвращается. 

Нет этой ожившей водяной тьмы и в следующую ночь, и в следующую, и после нее, но Мерлин часто чувствует этот неясный, молчаливый зов откуда-то из пустоты. Это не духи и привидения, они уже редко навещают его — он обходит стороной места с высокой магической активностью, а его компании нечеловеческие существа обычно не ищут, наоборот, сторонятся, а то и разбегаются, едва учуяв его. Мерлин уже перестал удивляться. Наверное, спустя столько лет его дух так истощился, а магия так усилилась, что каждый, в ком тлится тот же самый огонек, видит в нем дисгармонию и приходит в замешательство, если не в ужас. 

В день, когда землю покрывает ранний — слишком ранний — снег, Мерлин снова видит сон. Теперь темнота не так глубока, и в легком серебристо-голубоватом мерцании он различает потоки воды, расходящихся от его рук, когда он пытается грести. И даже, кажется, видит водоросли — или просто неясные темные пятна, о природе которых думать вовсе не хочет. Его зовут, к нему тянутся, и он пытается двигаться вперед, дальше, наугад, но все без толку.

Проснувшись, он почти ничего не помнит.

На мысль его наводит посетительница кафе, куда он обычно заходит за чаем перед работой: темноволосая девушка в очень ярком розовом пальто. Она приглушенно спорит с подругой, и Мерлин, нетерпеливо поглядывающий на часы, слышит обрывки разговора.

— ...откуда ты знаешь, что это именно он? Может, просто кошмары.

— Да говорю же тебе: я знаю. Знаю! Такое чувствуешь.

— Может, ты выдаешь желаемое за действительное?

— Хочешь сказать, я так и горю от желания встретиться со своей родственной душой, что начинаю выдумывать?

— Ты всегда хотела его встретить!

— Мы же с самого начала договорились: как только кто-то из наших соулмейтов появляется на горизонте, мы не пускаемся в свободное плавание, а поступаем умно и беседуем, как взрослые люди.

— Но ведь...

— Большой жасминовый чай, — объявляет бариста и щурится, пытаясь прочитать имя, — для Мерлина. 

Первый слог звучит слишком твердо в ее устах. Сам Мерлин так же чужд этому миру, как и его имя.

— Спасибо.

— Удачного дня, — подмигивает бариста.

Мерлин делает глоток, язык обжигает горячим, а в голове проносится приглушенная до этого мысль.

Что, если?..

Обычно он не позволяет себе этих рассуждений: уже давно решил, что будет смирно дожидаться, не начнет тешить себя ложными надеждами. От них легко окончательно сойти с ума, а Мерлин и так знает, что у него не все в порядке с головой.

Но все же: что, если?..

Сны — магические сны, навеянные судьбой — могут прийти в любой момент. Они начинаются так неожиданно, так туманно, что человек может и не осознавать, что мир подмазывает ему путь к родственной душе, чуть ли не до самого конца. Но все же есть люди, которые догадываются: это оно самое. Более чувствительные, с лучшей интуицией, внимательные к себе и миру... Мерлин всегда относил себя к таким — он, черт возьми, способен чувствовать саму магию! Может, пришло его время и время Артура? 

Позволив себе подумать, он уже не выпускает эту мысль из головы. Это вредно и глупо, он знает, и наверняка приведет к разочарованию, но все равно позволяет себе продолжать надеяться. Что, если?

Что, если Артур пробуждается ото сна? Что, если сны — мостик связи между родственными душами — появились именно потому, что скоро пора им встретиться?

Что, если ожидание наконец подходит к концу?

Мерлин... продолжает жить. Ему невыносима мысль, что все это пустое, но сны... Сны не прекращаются — с каждым разом он заныривает в них и в темноту все глубже — и начинает с ужасом осознавать: он отправил Артура на остров, оставил его на поверхности воды, и сейчас во снах голос взывает к нему из неведомых глубин.

Сугробы заметают землю. Пешеходные дорожки покрываются гололедицей. Проходя мимо прудика в парке и смотря на застывшее зеркало льда, Мерлин содрогается. Где Артур сейчас? Как именно он вернется в мир? Сейчас их разделяют не только столетия, но и магия, которая не даст встретиться раньше предначертанного.

Эти вопросы, конечно, занимали Мерлина все столетия, что он ждал. Но теперь он вдруг словно резко приблизился к концу и понял, что не знает правил. Он жил слишком долго, но он новичок в этой жизни. В игре в жизнь.

Он спит и видит сны, темнота взывает к себе, манит и соблазняет, а реальность укутывает его в расслабляющие мечты. Он теряется: теряет голову и чувство настоящего — и порой не уверен, что происходящее с ним действительно происходит. Он ждал так долго, наблюдал за людьми так долго, что слишком хорошо выучил все, что бывает. Каждый встречный для него — фигура, пешка; персонаж, который на самом деле даже не мертв, а всего лишь нереален.

Мерлин вслушивается в свою темноту и думает: реален ли он?

Вода расступается перед ним, а клочья зеленой травы послушно оседают на землю. Мерлин гребет, пропускает сквозь пальцы минуты и часы, и с каждым мгновением зов становится все отчетливее.

Сны приходят все чаще, оставляя Мерлина все в большей растерянности каждый раз, и заставляют ставить под сомнение сам факт его жизни.

Артур умер. Артур должен был вернуться, и Мерлин стал ждать. Он до сих пор ждет, но на самом деле ли ждет?

Может, чтобы дождаться, ему нужно проснуться?

Холодный весенний ветер гуляет по комнате в ту самую ночь: Мерлин забыл закрыть окно. Он чувствует потоки воздуха, но не может вырваться из глубины сна. Во сне жизнь реальна, там все по-другому, по-настоящему. Во сне горячо, теплая кожа с капельками пота, руки со вздувшимися венами крепко прижимают к себе, не отпуская. Во сне Артур шарит ими по телу Мерлина, неуверенно проводит по бедру, скользит пальцем к отверстию, и все неловко, путаясь, словно впервые или словно позабыв за тысячу лет. 

Наяву Мерлин один и чужд, но во сне он часть чего-то большего. Единого целого. Мерлин сжимает руки в кулаки, впивается ногтями в кожу, Артур толкается внутрь, резко, с минимальной подготовкой, как будто именно он ждал этого все свои многочисленные жизни. Они превращаются в одно: большое, простое, смесь пота и слез, живое и до боли настоящее. Мерлин сжимает губы, подавляя стон, Артур ускоряет темп, наклоняется и целует невпопад, то в губы, то куда-то мимо в разгоряченную кожу. Мерлин втягивает воздух, чувствуя зов, чувствуя приближение, и...

Просыпается, открывает глаза, тяжело дышит. Обхватывает себя и торопливым. движениями доводит до разрядки, жмурясь и стараясь вернуть ощущения.

Его жизнь — это сон, но когда сны успели стать его жизнью?

Он ждет, но блаженство не приходит, ненастоящая близость не возвращается. Снова лишь глубина, вода, пустота, снова ожидание. И когда все прекращаются, когда сны останавливаются, а все внутри неспокойно зовет куда-то уже наяву — он понимает.

Время пришло.

Артур ждет его под деревом напротив дома. Листва только проглядывает, но ветки уже не кажутся мрачно голыми.

Мерлин останавливается в двух шагах и щипает себя за руку. Правда? Нет?

Артур хмыкает, засовывает руки в карманы и одаривает его улыбкой.

— Это не сон, — говорит он. — Мы встретились.

— Мы встретились, — повторяет Мерлин.

Жизнь не сон? Он научился просыпаться ото сна и только так знает, что то был сон; но от жизни он просыпаться до сих пор не умеет.

— Спасибо, что дождался, — говорит Артур.

— Дождался, — повторяет Мерлин.

И приходит в ярость.

Магия клочьями расходится по внутренностям, вспыхивая, он щелкает пальцами, тянет, тянет, перемещается, прочь от любопытных взглядов, прочь от посторонних смертных. Артур озирается, не сразу приходя в себя от скачка магии в мире, затем поднимает на Мерлина глаза, в его взгляде вопрос — и этого Мерлину оказывается достаточно.

Он подскакивает, запихивается, чтобы ударить — «Дождался»! Он не просто дождался, он выстрадал целую вечность, не зная, как и когда, он перестал ждать, он просто существовал, он сходил с ума в сновидениях!.. — но вместо этого обхватывает лицо Артура руками и целует. 

Глубоко, грубо, так, чтобы почувствовать, чтобы убедиться, что это не шутки магии, что это не картинки в голове, а ответ вселенной на его мольбы, последнее слово судьбы-мучительницы.

— Это не сон, — повторяет Артур. — Это правда.

Это не сон. Ожидание кончилось.

Это жизнь. 

Мерлин всхлипывает, и утыкается лицом в его плечо.

Родственные души сливаются обратно — воедино.


End file.
